Blood Lust
by RukiSakamaki
Summary: Lula a girl who was born at a bloody night with blood everywhere... her mother died course of rubbery and she had no one to relay on apart from one person who brought her into the sadistic, blood thrusting family ; the Sakamaki.Will she saviors at their mansion? or will she turn out dying of blood lost?
1. Character Bio

1_**Hey guy, this is Ruki here and today I'm goin1g to show you my newest fan fiction is about. This story is called "Blood Lust"**_Hey guy, this is Ruki here and today I'm goin1g to show you my newest fan fiction is about. This story is called "Blood Lust"

_**As you may tell is about vampires because of the name but anyway this story is about Diabolik Lovers. As many people might know about it and they might not, Diabolik Lovers is about a human girl called Yui Komori who had be been send to Sakamaki mansion for staying over. In the Sakamaki family, there are 6 brothers, the eldest son is Shu then is Reiji, Ayato, Kanato,Laito and Subaru.**_As you may tell is about vampires because of the name but anyway this story is about Diabolik Lovers. As many people might know about it and they might not, Diabolik Lovers is about a human girl called Yui Komori who had be been send to Sakamaki mansion for staying over. In the Sakamaki family, there are 6 brothers, the eldest son is Shu then is Reiji, Ayato, Kanato,Laito and Subaru.

_**But the most important thing is that... they are vampires...not only normal vampires...they are all SADISTIC!**_But the most important thing is that... they are vampires...not only normal vampires...they are all SADISTIC!

_**However, Yui-san does not know that untill she reaches the mansion and that's where the story begins. And if you want to know more about it, I suggest you watch it! Course my view of point, I think is awsome!**_However, Yui-san does not know that untill she reaches the mansion and that's where the story begins. And if you want to know more about it, I suggest you watch it! Course my view of point, I think is awsome!

_**As always let me begin with my characters list and a little bit about their self~**_As always let me begin with my characters list and a little bit about their self~

_~Characters~_

_Miko Lula(OC)_

_Human_

_16_

_She is really shy and only talk normally around her friends that she trust and she also have redish and different colored eyes one is light blue(Left) and the other one is wine red(Right)_

_She ran away from home course of her family forcing her to do so much stuffs that she hates._

_Sakamaki Shu(DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTER)_

_Vampire_

19

He has blond hair and two sea blue eyes. He loves classical music and that's why he has his earphones in his ears all he time. He is really lazy, he can sleep everywhere and he could just sleep in his dirty clothe. Even though he seems to be the eldest, he never seems to do anything, he just ignored his brothers and gets on with hi own life but however he is still really saditic.

Sakamaki Reiji(DO NOT THIS CHARACTER)

Vampire

18

He has purple mixed with sliverish hair and light red eyes. He loves making positions and always stays in his lab or you call it rest room. He wear glasses and really hate his own brother, Shu. Reiji has refined manners, and though he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking which the creators describe to be 'butler-like', his words tends to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, but he has a lot of self-made and strange rules. But despite how rigid he may seem, he still has some sense of humor, albeit a dry one.

(Shu and Reiji is from the same mother who called Beatrix)

Sakamaki Ayato(DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTER)

Vampire

17

He has redish brown hair and green eyes. He loves to be the best and always be the first. He called him self "Ore-sama" and want people to called him "Ore-sama"too

He always wear a red scife around his neck. His hobbies I to play basketball and alo his favorite food is Takoyaki. Mot of the time he love to tease people and calling Lula "Chichinashi"(Flat chest)

Sakamaki Kanato

Vampire

17

He has light purple hair and light purple eyes. He always has his teddy with him everywhere and do not like other people touch his teddy or talk to his teddy. He loves sweet things like cakes or sweets. He I easily gets angry and violent at his own time and he loves to talk to his teddy mot of his time.

Sakamaki Laito

Vampire

17

He has the samiler hair color to Ayato also his eyes color is the same as Ayato but the difference is that he wear his hat all the time and no matter where he go.

His favorite food is Macaroon and his hobbies is to solve crossed puzzles at his free time. However, he likes to be called a pervert which he is and calling other Lula and other girls bitch-chan.

Sakamaki Subaru

Vampire

16

He is the youngest out of his brothers, also he was same as his mother, have white hair and blood red eyes. He get angry really easy that because he didn't have the motherly love when he was young. When he was young, his mother always ask him to kill her because of what hi father did to her. Everytime when she see Subaru, it reminds her of the time when his father raped her. That's why he always have a small sliver knife with him that can kill vampire.


	2. Chapter 1 First night

1_**Hello guys! Is me Ruki again! So after I had upload the characters bio, in this chapter I will be doing the first ever chapter! XD**_

_**anyway thank you for stoping by and thank you for reading my story**_

_**Please leave a comment below and tell me what you think and even inprovements **_

_**I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters! Or some of the story lines! I only own Lula and the story!**_

_**I might do lemons but I'm not sure just yet but I will put it as a rate M anyway**_

_**Anyway let the night begin~**_

_**Chapter 1 First night**_

At a freezing cold night, there was a mother who is giving birth to a human baby at a house near by the forest. The mother scrams and scrams as she was giving birth to her beloved child, the nurses was running all over the place, one was helping the mother and the other one was helping the other nurse to change the water and other stuffs. You wonder why there were nurses? Because they were rich and the mother didn't want to go to the hospital so she was giving birth to her child at her own house. After all the scraming and pain, the child was born. Her mother gently gave her child a hug and smile at her. "I'm going to name this lovely beautiful child Lula, Miko Lula" the nurses smiled and said " That is a wonderful name madam." As they are all making the place clean, suddenly , the door slam open and it reviews 2 guys with guns in their hands, they were pointing at one of the nurse and they said to her that they want money, but Lula's mother know that money is not the only thing the wants so she stood up weakly and said " If I give you money, will you let my child and the nurse go?" The guys with the guns smirked and said "Of course, but then which means we will have 2 more things apart from money." Lula's mum nodded and hand her child to one of the nurse, she slowly lean towards the new born baby and place a gentle kiss on her forehead."I'm sorry Lula, please forgive me for leaving you my beloved child. Now please take her to somewhere safe and be careful." the nurse nodded and she ran out of the room then the doors and into the deep forest.

The nurse ran and ran thinking to her self that Lula's mother most likely be dead, her tears flow down her face and shut her eyes tightly. She don't want to stop running because if she stop she might get catch by the people behind untill she bombed into someone and she fall onto the ground. She hug the new born baby tightly and look up at the guy with blonde longish hair and blue eyes that is helding a hand out for her to take, she toke his hand and bow to her a she said thank you, suddenly she heard voices behind her, Lula's mother was right, even if they had what they wanted, they would still want to kill them because they don't want anyone to know about this.

The nurse turn to the guy and handed him the child, the man's eyes was widen as he look down at the baby, the nurse said," I know I do not know you and you do not know me, but please take this child to a safe place, there are no time to explain but there are people who is trying to kill us! And I don't want that new born baby to kill as soon as she was brought to the world." after she said what she needed, he gently pushed the guy away so she could go to those guy with guns but however she didn't know he was the king of a powerful kind. After he heard a loud bang near by as it shoted the nurse_**,**_ one of the guys went behind the trees and saw a man holding a baby facing down. He ask the man as he slowly walking towards him. "Oi! Who are you? Give us the money and we won't kill you."

Without a second the man was behind the guy, he whisper down low into his ear as he was holding baby Lula in his hand,"You think I'm that easy to killed?" without waiting for his answer, he put his hand through his chest and pull his hand back out, he lick the blood of his hand and smirk, but then he turn to the crying baby and gently stoke her cheek with his bloody hand,"Shhhh is alright little one don't be scared." he smiled lightly at Lula. As some of the blood got on to her cheek, he have a evil thought, he thought blood would match her, red will match her. He smirk and slowly lean towards the new born baby' neck and slowly sink his fangs into her neck as he trun her into a little vampire. He thought to him self" They are having a little sister then" a Karl said to him self and slowly walks back to the mansion with blood all over him self and baby Lula...


	3. Chapter 2 Brothers

1_**Hey guy! Is me Ruki! Thank you for all the people who comment on this story.**_

_**To be honest, I never thought that many people would like this story because of my bad english andbad spelling DX but thank you very much for supporting because that means a lot to me and it gives me the energy to write my story even though I might be tired some day but I will do my best. ^^**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND LULA**_

_Chapter 2 Brother_

Lula was sitting at the garden under the tree looking up to the blood red full moon,seens she was little she always tried to remember her past but because of what Karl done to her, she had no memory about her past. The only thing that she can remember is being grown up with her brothers and their mothers. Lula was the only one who have got a mother when she was a child, she was alone and no one seems to care even thought Karl said to his wifes to take care of her. Until one of her brothers; Subaru. He came up to her and start to talking to her, that was the only time Lula had been spoken has no idea why he came up to her, but we all know its because he felt the same.

After that, everywhere Subaru goes, Lula follows and a bond had been made between them; a very deep bond.

Some one walks to Lula from behind and tap her on the shoulder, she jumped and looks at the person who is behind her, she looks at him with widen eyes as she see his glowing white hair and blood red eyes under the moonlight. As she know it was her dear brother Subaru, she sight in relief and smile a little at him,"Suba-nii, may I help you?" she asked as she sit back down looking at him."no is nothing, I was just looking for you..." he looked up at the full moon and whisper" Is full moon tonight..." Lula looked at him and nodded" Yup is full moon tonight... which means nii-san they will most likely coming to find me..." she looks down as she sigh because she knews every fullmoon their throat will get more thrusty as normal plus she is the only girl they can find and can sop their thrust.

Suddenly, Subaru pin Lula down on the floor and smirk at her as the moon shines on him."well then I will have you before they can even lay their hands on you." he slowly lean closer to her neck as Lula trying to push him away,"ya-yamede! S-Suba-nii!"no matter how hard Lula is trying to push him away, it don't work because he is still much stonier than Lula seens she is just a haf vampire.

As Subaru lean closer and closer, he stoop next to her ear and whisper,"I won't let them lay a hand on you... you will only have my fangsmarks on you, and only crave for my fangs deep inside you in every part of your body... be ready... Lula..." as she heard her name being said by Subaru and what he tod her, her face became deep red and without she notcing, he bite into her neck deeply as she was about to scream in pain because of the way that he is bitting her, the way that she never felt before, much more painful, much more deeper.

As the blood of hers flows down into Subaru's mouth and down to his throat, the smell of her sweet blood travels around the house, leading them to the garden. "Oi, Subaru what are you doing?" someone asked as Subaru and Lula heard footsteps not from one person, it was more then one. Lula open her eyes and looks towards the person with red and green eyes, she mumble under her breath and said,"A...Ayato-nii-san..." Subaru's eyes widen as he heard his brothers are here, he pulled away from Lula's neck and wap the blood of his chin and smirk at them."What does it look like? Ayato" Ayato stares at him angrily as the person with a hat appears behind Lula and lift her up then lick the blood that is dripping from her neck. He smirk and said,"yara yara, Subaru-kun moe you biten bitch-chan so deep ne, are you alright bitch-chan? Do you need someone to clean you up? Fufu~" as he was about to lick her neck again, Lula pushed his head away,"P-please don't I-I'm fine, but thank you for the offer Laito-nii" as she was about to stand up, she been stop by someone," What are you and Subaru doing here?" someone asked,"w-we-!", "O-OI don't touch her!" Subaru shouted at the purple gray hair person, he moves his glasses up with his middle finger and stares at Subaru,"I wasn't talking to you, Subaru, do these things in your own room." he said coldly as some one suddenly said " look teddy, look at the blood that is dripping down onto Lulal's shoulder, and the smell of her blood. Ah~ teddy let's kill her first shall we?" someone sigh and there was more footstep coming from the hourse," Kanato if you killed her then that person would kill you and I wouldn't want that kind of nosy stuff happening... this is already nosy.","tch...Shu are you going to deal with this?","yada, is too bothersome to do something like that... I thought you wanted to do it, Reiji.","Teddy, watch there would be another fight going on..." Lula cut them off by suddenly shouting,"YAMEDE!" they all looked at her with blink she take a deep breath and slowly walks to the door to go back in,"I'm going back in, please take your fight outside" as she toke a step back into the hourse, suddenly someone drag her back by the arm, she looked up at him,"A-Ayato-nii-san?! L-let me go!" she stuggles in his arm as he lick her neck again and smirk,"the night is not over yet,plus is full moon tonight, you know what we want right?" her eyes widen as everyone slowly walk towards them," fufu~ don't keep bitch-chan to your self ne Ayato-kun.","Ah Teddy which part shall we have first?","Oi her neck is mine! Don't you dare to touch her neck!","... shut up... I'm the eldest, so I get the best part..."," keep your manners even if you're having a meal..."

Ayato whisper into Lula's ear and smirk,"Don't worry, we won't kill you, we're just going to have some fun, be pleasure for being touch by the one and only Ore-sama... the night is not over yet, is still have a long to go till is over..."

_**Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter ^^ I will post the next chapter next weekends! Please comment, follow and fav this story and me! Hehe have a great nught! ;)**_


End file.
